


Melancholic Dr. Yang and 100% Sweetness Bubble Tea Preferred Mr. Chen

by missssmon



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, English translation, M/M, breddy - Freeform, it's messy anyway, no matter what it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missssmon/pseuds/missssmon
Summary: If I am a normal high school graduate, then I would not on the first day of seeking shelter at my relative, encountered a bloodied Chen Weicheng, and on the second day met Dr. Yang who orders bubble tea and carries a violin in the bar. Do you think this is a story of us three? Ah, no. They are so obvious, I would join them only if I am out of my mind. This is the story about the two men, and a few portions I witnessed.A translation of AlbertWeyn's 忧郁的杨医生和奶茶要全糖的陈先生.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 28
Kudos: 11





	1. Liu Xiamei

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [忧郁的杨医生和奶茶要全糖的陈先生](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806478) by [AlbertWeyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn). 



> Author's Notes: A while back, I had too much to drink and dreamt, yesterday while I was chatting with friends, this dream was revisited, so I wrote it down. Miao Miao is a placeholder name I constantly use while writing any sorts of essays in high school... in my own thoughts, this story is quite interesting. 
> 
> Translator's Notes: I encountered this Chinese fic while browsing AO3 to read. The storyline interested me because of the gangster tag, and I have an affinity for gangsters running in the underworld stories, particularly in Twoset fandom where this AU is rarely visited. Thanks to AlbertWeyn for permission to translate, the original is written in a really precise way that captures the dark world Eddy and Brett live in. The fic is written with their Chinese names in mind, and as such, the translation will follow as well i.e Chen Weicheng (Eddy Chen) and Yang Boyao (Brett Yang). I will be translating it closely to the format of the Chinese fic to provide you with the structure of the original fic.
> 
> Any mistakes and inaccuracies made in this fic is mine alone, as this is an ambitious idea on my end to translate something from my second written language to an English speaking audience. Will try to update at least once a week. Please give love to the original, if you can. AlbertWeyn's story is complete.

On the ending days of summer, I carried my black canvas bag to Aunt Liu's. At the entrance of the bar, two men stopped me.

I will be lying if I said I am not scared, my mom had always warned me that to stay away from Aunt Liu's unless necessary, as these are not good people... except, the problem is, I had nowhere to go. "Ah, I am looking for Liu Xiamei, I am her niece." One man pulled his cell phone to his ear while stretching his hand to prevent me from moving.

At that moment, I saw from the corner of the street, ran a thin and tall man, blocking the sharp rays of the sunset, and I could only see his outline. When my eyes have adjusted to seeing this person, I noticed with panic that his white wifebeater had several bloody spots.

The other male at the door ran over to intercept him, "Weicheng, what happened to you?"

At the same time, the man on the phone nudged my shoulder. "I will take you to see her. Are you Miao Shui (1)?"

"Eh..." I glanced at the bloodied man, and shook my head: "No, I am Miao Miao."

The gruff man scratched his head apologetically and patted my shoulder again with his big palm. "Sorry, I am not cultured, oh right, just call me Big Tiger."

We entered the bar one by one through the narrow alleyway; the dim light and Big Tiger's wide shoulders gave me an illusion of a neverending alleyway. Just when I thought of this, we have arrived.

Aunt Liu's lone office is overly saturated in a masculine scent, making me wonder if Big Tiger had misled me.

Liu Xiamei had her back away from the table while scolding a man standing before her, "Are you fucking blind? Old Five (2) took his men over and you still let Weicheng stay there, ah? Old Five had wanted that spot for a long time now, and right now the police are eyeing it; if he got the place, we are finished... are you blind?" Liu Xiamei stood up and slapped the man before her.

Big Tiger quickly stood in front of me, rap his knuckle on the door. "Aunt Liu, Xiao Miao (2) is here." Once again, I heard the name "Weicheng." Liu Xiamei controlled her expression, waved her hand dismissively, and the man quietly stepped out.

"Xiao Miao, you came?" She gently walked from behind the table, a stark contrast to the persona from before. "I will ask Big Tiger to take you to your residence, I still have some business to deal with, I will find you tonight... that said," she turned to Big Tiger, "Bring Xiao Miao to the department store, get her some necessities, tonight you don't need to stand guard, ask Xiang Yu to take over for half a day."

Big Tiger looks ferocious, but he is actually very honest. When we were shopping at the department store, I could not help but ask. "Who was that at the door? The one Aunt Liu called "Weicheng". "

"Ah, you mean Chen Weicheng." Big Tiger's expression had hesitation, but he still whispered to me, "Your Aunt Liu's business sometimes will have some unavoidable conflict, when discussions don't go well, and they need a fixer..." At that moment, I understood.

"Xiao Chen and Aunt Liu had known each other for a long time, when I came to work for her, he is already here. Although I call him "Xiao Chen", he is already a veteran here."

"So he is really good at fighting?"

Big Tiger laughed. "You can say so. He fights to the death," Once again, I thought of a bloodied Chen Weicheng.

When the sky is dark, Big Tiger took me to the neighborhood. The neighborhood looked more like an old residential building. Even so, the place looked very much alive.

The lightbulb is out on the third floor, Big Tiger and I stook in the dark and forcibly depended on the light from the second floor to produce a key. There were many fobs, and Big Tiger was painstakingly looking for mine.

I heard someone slowly walking closer, looking down, there was a man on the second floor, of average height, his outfit giving off an academic vibe, he does not look like someone who lives here. While I was observing him, he looked up, frozen for a moment, before taking out his phone and turning on his light. His footsteps died down, and Big Tiger managed to find the key thanks to the phone light. "Thanks, brother."

He lightly nods, voice low and calm, "You are welcome." Afterward, he continued walking down the block.

I belatedly noticed he had black-rimmed glasses, and his bangs covered his eyebrows.

At nine-thirty, Big Tiger looked at his watch and told me he had to leave. I nodded and walked him to the door.

On this night, Chen Weicheng's bloodied form continued to appear in my dreams, I am not fearful because it is not real, and around 5 o'clock I sat up in bed. My black canvas bag hung by the cupboard's latch looking a bit old, maybe it is time to get a new one.

Below someone yelled: "Move to the back a little." I think perhaps someone is moving and trying to get their things delivered upstairs.

Typical of old buildings, I hear his footsteps reached the fourth floor; because the sound finally stopped at the ceiling above my head.

I laid on my back, eyeing the ceiling until I am once again brought into sleep.

Aunt Liu allowed me to watch her turf at Fengxi Road, which is an innocent-looking bar, it will most likely not be visited by shady people and is mostly visited by the younger generation, whose ages are close to mine.

The place was also close to where I live, in the afternoon when I went to look at the bar Big Tiger took me there, and he told me. "That day, Xiao Chen's arm got hurt by Old Wu's men, Aunt Liu told him to take a break but he refuses, so Aunt Liu is sending him to work with you."

"Ha?" I am surprised.

"Besides if Xiao Chen is there, you can treat him like an auspicious mascot, usually no one will mess with him, so he can have something to do while also resting... Xiao Miao, you are not afraid of him, are you?"

"I... well, I'm not familiar with him, and besides you said he can really fight and all..." I am awkward, but I did not refute his words.

"Don't worry, if you don't mess with Xiao Chen, he is a good guy, once you met him and spoke to him, you will understand."

In the end, the first person I see is not Chen Weicheng, instead, I saw the bespectacled guy from last night in the darkness of the third floor, the difference is, today he had with him a black instrument case, I guess inside he had a violin.

The bartender greeted him, and I acted like a shopkeeper, from time to time I walked around to grab some snacks and drinks.

"Bubble tea." I could not help but look at the man, it is strange enough to be ordering bubble tea in a bar, but a man ordering this is even stranger.

After a few minutes, the air feels a bit off, I looked up, and the scary eyes from the dream that woke me appeared.

Chen Weicheng is wearing a red plaid flannel, with a black high cut shirt inside, and he does not look any different from the other guests here. I noticed that his right forearm is bandaged.

"You are Xiao Miao? I saw you at the entrance yesterday." I stiffly nodded, and at that instant, I do not know what to call him. " I am Chen Weicheng, you can call me whatever." he sat at the bar, and the bartender and he seemed to have known each other for a while, as he poured a cocktail out and handed it to him.

"Bro... Chen Bro." While I am at school, I suffer from a severe case of social anxiety, and yet right now, I really wished that I could return to that school environment that I hated.

Chen Weicheng's hand reached out for the cup and retracted, he signaled to the bartender. "No, not drinking today, please give me a cup of bubble tea, extra bubbles, and full sweetness please." At this, I, the bartender, and the man in glasses all stared at him.

Chen Weicheng did not notice the stares, muttering to himself: "I got slashed yesterday, the doctor said to stop drinking and smoking, besides getting some bubble tea can soothe my mood."

"Did I say so..." the bespectacled man turned over.

"Dr. Yang?" Chen Weicheng's expression was similar to a cat who had its tail pulled (3). Reminded me of when I was eating snacks behind the school doors while class is ongoing during junior high and got caught by my teacher.

"Mr. Chen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Miao Miao's （Miáo miǎo）name is written as 苗淼. The second word is not commonly used. 水 (which when tripled is 淼), is read shuǐ, hence the mispronunciation of Miao Shui.  
> (2) Old Five, Xiao Miao - Five is the name of the person, and Old is a naming indicator of his age/how long he has been around the underworld, in comparison to Aunt Liu, just like how Miao Miao is denoted as Xiao Miao (Little Miao), because of her age in comparison to Big Tiger/she had not been around this world long enough yet. Xiao Chen (Little Chen), is the same concept. Take note though, that Big Tiger called him by his surname, not his regular name. This still denotes a sense of respect for the younger person, and/or unfamiliarity.  
> (3) A cat who got its tail pulled, is usually frightened.


	2. Broken String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While working on his night shift, Dr. Yang met a problematic patient, the bigger issue, however, is that their anesthesiologists were not available.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's Note: Broke up some sentences to fit an English structure better. Still working on preserving the original Chinese fic style.

Yang Boyao just came back from Australia, and his friend's private hospital needed some help, so, he rented an old residence nearby. Perhaps this type of housing was close to the memory of his grandma's home, far more comfortable than those new housing with their modern architecture.

On the first night of his graveyard shift, around 6:30 pm, he went to Fengxi Road to have some food. Once at the hospital entrance, he greeted Xia Yun, whose shift he is taking over. The other went into the changing room without waiting for him; the nurse at the receptionist's desk anxiously called out to him.

He dropped his bag and followed the nurse while folding his sleeves, there is a patient on the bed, with a huge gash on his forearm, Yang Boyao immediately put on gloves to inspect, and breathes a sigh of relief.

"Thank god no arteries are cut... how come there's so much blood?" he frowned, his hands getting ready to start sewing.

"Probably someone else's... I hacked the motherfucker maybe twice or thrice?"

Dr. Yang relaxes, at this moment, the nurse timidly spoke, "The anesthesiologist is still not here, I dialed three times..."

"None of the three are available?"

"Except Dr. Lee, the other two are on sick leave."

Dr. Yang did not hesitate. "I am guessing you can withstand this, yes?"

Chen Weicheng's right arm wiped the sweaty hair off his forehead. "Come at me."

Perhaps Dr. Yang is medically skilled, able to say anything to divert the patient's attention, or maybe he is very nervous, but: "Today there is not enough anesthesia supply, Dr. Lee took the key ... so you are pretty unlucky. However, that luck was probably transfered to your opponent not slicing through your artery."

"Dr. Yang, do you always babble when you are sewing up patients? You sound like my sister..." The nurse slides Dr. Yang's glasses back in place while his hand movements stayed the same.

"It is not every time I can meet a patient as bothersome as you." Not waiting for Chen Weicheng to finish his words, the young Dr, Yang has finished patching him up.

"Okay, we will bandage your wound, for these few days, watch what you are eating, try not to shower, and don't let your wound touch any moisture. Leave your phone number as well, so that we can call you for a follow-up..." Chen Weicheng's gaze shifted to the doctor's neck, he recognizes the red mark, and yet he is unsure...

"Dr. Yang," he asked after seeing the name tag that says "Yang Boyao", "do you play the violin?"

"Yes, I do." Yang Boyao answered without looking at him, as he walked to the sink by the entrance to wash his hands. After a few words with the nurse, he left the room.

The nurse looks to be a newbie, she was very timid around Chen Weicheng, while bandaging him she was anxious and stiff, but thank god for much practice, she was able to finish the work based on muscle memory. "Wait here for a moment, Dr. Yang went to get your medication."

The young-looking Dr. Yang does not look any older than 30 years old, Chen Weicheng sat while observing the doctor across him, and he guesses that the doctor is not that much older than him. The man's mouth moves, advising him on what medicine to take... after speaking for a while Yang Boyao realizes that he is wasting his time, and got quiet. He took a paper and wrote down the medication dosage and time.

"Alright, you must watch what you eat, do you usually drink or smoke?" Chen Weicheng absent-mindedly nodded, he is still dazed.

"Then quit drinking and smoking for now, at least for half a month." Dr. Yang waved a hand in front of him, "What are you thinking about? Do you remember what I said?"

"Yes, I remember." Chen Weicheng stood up and took the paper from him. "Thank you, Dr. Yang." and he left.

Yang Boyao does not remember how many times he has sighed, at this time he started thinking about his violin again. At a night with no patients, he decides to let loose, practicing his violin in the empty space(1).

When a golden slit pierces through the dark night, Chen Weicheng was still unable to sleep, he stared at his obstructing right forearm, once again inwardly cursing the person who hurt him, waiting until the pain sets within his psyche. Finally, he could not stand it and took out the painkillers, tearing apart the medicinal packet wtih closed eyes, and reaches for the bottle of alcohol by his bedside.

Fuck not drinking alcohol, he could not live without the taste.

And yet when his lips touched the alcohol, his brain is filled with Dr. Yang who had lowered his head while writing. Chen Weicheng sluggishly turned on the light and sat at the sofa, seriously reading Dr. Yang's written note, placing that darned alcohol back to his bedside.

Finally, Yang Boyao finished his shift, and walking about five minutes into his residence, despite the dimness of the day there are already a bunch of old people out exercising, or out doing groceries.

In his brain, all Yang Boyao could think about was his violin.

He did not go to sleep, instead, he placed the violin on his shoulder to tune, preparing to play some pieces. His cell phone suddenly rang.

The violin remained on his left hand, and he placed the bow down with his right hand and picked up his phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Dr. Yang?"

Yang Boyao did not recognize the voice in a moment, and he unconsciously picked at his bowstrings with his left hand. "Who are you?"

"Yesterday night you met me, the one who got a gash in the hospital."

He suddenly remembered. "Mr. Chen, what is the issue?"

"I think I took the wrong meds... the two medication you gave, one was a painkiller, the other was an antibiotic. I misread and took the painkillers as to how I would take an antibiotic."

A weird noise reverberates, and Yang Boyao looked at his left hand, a string had broken on his violin, he does not know why the string suddenly breaks, and at the moment his brain went blank.

"Are you feeling any unease right now?"

"None, just a bit dizzy."

Yang Boyao sighed again. "Remember to drink a lot of water, if your dizziness persists call me, also if your wound doesn't hurt that much stop taking the painkillers."

"Alright, sorry to be a bother, Dr. Yang."

"No problem, if there's any discomfort with the wound please call me, or come to the hospital."

"Will Dr. Yang be in the hospital during the day?"

"Ah..." Yang Boyao paused. "No, I work nights." After he mentioned those words casually, he ended the conversation, and Yang Boyao's eyes returned to his violin.

The closest store that can replace a violin string is about a twenty-minute car ride away. He cannot stay a day away without the violin, and yet he does not have any backup strings.

He set his alarm clock and slept until 2 pm. Chen Weicheng did not call him anymore, he should be fine. On the cabinet above his bed was a box of ibuprofen, Yang Boyao held his head and sat up, taking an orange pill and swallowing it down with cold water. He is always like this, his occipital neuralgia (2), taking medication is not the best method, and yet it is the only one that works.

It is probably not the best decision to make a pot of coffee now either, and when he sees the violin case to his side, he suddenly wants a cup of bubble tea.

Dr. Yang does not recall how long he had not had this drink since entering medical school, when he was in elementary he would drink this almost every week, at the bar at Fengxi Road called "Glow", where they gave the most bubbles. Thinking of this, he is not sure if the store is even still there.

Yang Boyao orders his bubble tea upon entering, his violin close to him, and the thought of the broken violin string putting him at unease. Not more than two sips, he noticed the man that was seated not too far from him.

"No, not drinking today, please give me a cup of bubble tea, extra bubbles, and full sweetness please."

He slowly turned over to see Chen Weicheng, pushing a cup away, saying "I got slashed yesterday, the doctor said to stop drinking and smoking, besides getting some bubble tea can soothe my mood."

The phrase left his mouth without thinking, "Did I said so?" He looked at the frozen Chen Weicheng, who recognized him as well.

"Dr. Yang?" Chen Weicheng's movements are stiffer than imagined.

Yang Boyao smiled, he did not mind. "Mr. Chen." his hand curled around his warm cup, the fragrance of bubble tea and Mr. Chen's response slowly comforting him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Empty space - original translation literally translates to a spiritually empty universe. I took liberties to shape this as such. 
> 
> (2) Occipital neuralgia, a kind of headache that is similar to migraine but is different. [ More on this type of headache. ](https://www.webmd.com/migraines-headaches/occipital-neuralgia-symptoms-causes-treatments)


	3. Dr. Yang's Violin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What he carries with him, is vengeance."

The bartender's surname is Zhou, and close in age with me, so I just call him by name -- Zhou Min, the name sounds just like a girl's. (1)

Chen Weicheng walked over to the bespectacled man to chat with him, and Zhou Min walked over to ask me about Chen Weicheng.

"I only know he works under Aunt Liu, I hadn't been here long, what do I know..." My line of sight passes over Zhou Min's shoulder, watching Chen Weicheng with his back against us as he faced the other man, leaning against the countertop, looking quite foolish, he kept laughing and talking in soft tones to the fragile-looking man. 

I did not pay attention to whatever Zhou Min was saying, the whole time just thinking; the way this person speaks is the same from last night, a soft and low voice, yet very pleasant to the ears. 

"Chen Bro (2) is not the same as us." Zhou Min sighed, and I snapped out of my reverie.

"What do you mean? Big Tiger said he followed Aunt Liu for many years." Looks like everyone has no intention of excluding Chen Weicheng. 

He looked at the two chatting men, and shake his head at me, "I will tell you next time... actually, besides the newbie, everyone knows a little bit about him. Don't look at me like that, I did not say he's not a good person..." Zhou Min placed a cup by the corner of his lips, "We are just trying to live day by day (3), whereas what he carries with him, is vengeance," He shakes his head, sighing again, "and sins." 

Zhou Min has single eyelids, he looked up and fixed his large eyes on me. "Xiao Miao, at your age, how come you are not in school? Don't use the excuse of not wanting to go to school to fool big bro here." 

A few of the shop's musicians arrived, carrying their instruments to the performing stage.

I looked away, "Not trying to fool with you, I did get into college, however... Aunt Liu is my only remaining relative, there is no future with going to school. " I returned the phrase he used. "Just trying to live day by day." 

The man with the surname Yang who was with Chen Weicheng received a phone call, seems like its urgent, as he left in a hurry. I saw he left his violin case next to his chair. 

Chen Weicheng realized after a while that the item is abandoned, he carried the case and ran outside the store, however, he was only greeted by the bright light.

"Xiao Miao?"

"Yes?"

I walked out from behind the counter. Chen Weicheng pointed to the motorcycle outside, asking: "Zhou Min's?"

"Yes." He called for Zhou Min, who just finished fixing up a drink.

"Lend me your bike, tonight I will return it to you with a full tank!"

Zhou Min nodded, he took out the key from his pocket and threw it at the other. "You are... trying to return the violin?" Chen Weicheng did not say more, calmly nodding before rushing outside.

People who follow Liu Xiamei for a living are usually people who do are reckless, when I was young she is already in this trade. Chen Weicheng may have been around when there were disputes in the process of building Aunt Liu's empire, and yet I still want to be involved with his matters as little as possible, even if I am now seeking shelter from Aunt Liu. 

"What he carries with him, is vengeance." 

I still remember Zhou Min's words, and yet when I think about Chen Weicheng's expression when he hugged the violin case and ran to the road, it reminded me of the students who have finished their vacation and entering college. I wanted to exclaim something, but I am not sure what.

Having my imagination build from age and experience, I was able to see the excessive brightness on the road, imagining the man in plaid riding a motorcycle, his shadow trailing behind him. (4)

Aunt Liu said she was going to pick me up to go eat dinner at night, and before seven p.m, a car pulled up outside, and yet I do not recognize any of those who alighted. 

“Chen Weicheng is not here?” Zhou Min stopped me, quietly telling me to go back and wait. The people did not look friendly, and so I did not dare stand upfront. I entered the break room and closed the door, leaving a small sliver to see what is happening outside.

Zhou Min continued wiping the cup in his hand. “Who are you looking for?” 

One of the men swings his bat on the glass table, breaking it, causing the shop’s guests to rushedly leave, not wanting to attract any troubles. Zhou Min stayed unmoving. 

“I am looking for Chen Weicheng.” The leader with a scar across his face asked, looking like he is in his 40s to 50s.

“No such person here.” Zhou Min put down his cup and sliding the cloth into a drawer. I saw him getting a hold of something below the drawer, it looks like a gun. 

Scarface starts laughing hoarsely, “I know, Aunt Liu has dropped him here… what is it, he doesn’t dare to meet Old Five?”

Zhou Min quietly placed the gun on the table before looking up. “There is no such person here.”

“Alright.” Scarface coldly chuckled. “The shop does not only have you, where is the girl? I need to ask her to confirm if what you said is true.” I heard the pull of a trigger.

“Aunt Liu’s niece, you think you can just ask however you want? Why don’t you tell Master Five (5) to come and ask himself, what rank do you think you guys have, hmm?” I start to panic because Scarface had no intention of backing down, and I do not know where did Chen Weicheng went, but when I thought about his arm and the group outside carrying their knives or guns, it was probably best that he did not show up.

Yet, that red plaid shortly appeared at the door, what the fuck… I inwardly cursed. 

“Ah, you came.” Chen Weicheng smiled, but not really, sauntered in, and stood by the entrance, both hands slipped into his jean pocket. No one moved, and yet no one spoke.

I could feel myself being smothered by this silence.

Chen Weicheng walked to the cabinet by the door and took a decorative bottle, it may have been a brandy bottle or some other alcohol, thick looking in size, and he aggressively dropped it on the floor by the men’s feet, unhesitatingly speaking, “I want to see which of you motherfuckers wants to die first.” 

Scarface’s expression changed, and four or five of his underlings rushed forward. Chen Weicheng single-handedly tumbled two on the floor, Zhou Min unassumingly aimed at Scarface’s feet. 

A second gunshot broke the chandelier on the ceiling, and everyone stopped, looking at the woman who just walked in. 

Aunt Liu is wearing a deep purple qipao (6), accompanied by a black blazer on top, lightly snuffing her half-smoked cigarette against the wall. 

“Yong Xing, why did you bring so many men here?” 

Scarface’s name is Yong Xing, he did not imagine that Liu Xiamei would show up, his face frozen in contortion, “Master Five’s little brother said your men hurt his arm, we cannot just leave this matter as is. (7)”

“Ah,” Aunt Liu walked in closer, her heels lifted her almost up to Yong Xing’s height, “I thought the rules of the streets are clear enough, what is not yours, is not yours. If a hand touched something forbidden, just getting hurt is a small deal. Does Master Five mean to change the rules?” Her words are soft and gentle, before switching tones. “No matter if Master Five took the spot, leave it as little sister’s gift, now, is no one going to give face to me Liu Xiamei?” in that sharp and cold tone, she placed a red-painted fingernail over her chest and continued softly. “Since it is Master Five’s little brother, I will not be disrespectful (8). Weicheng, come here and apologize, and let this matter end here.” 

While Chen Weicheng apologized, Aunt Liu lit up her cigarette again, just taking some light puffs. “You got what you came for, I got back what is mine.” Aunt Liu called two people, and they stood by Yong Xing’s side, holding him, the rest of the men were also held by Aunt Liu’s men. 

Zhou Min rapped at my door, in a low tone. “Come out later, stay in there a little longer.” I nodded, then remembered that he cannot see me. 

I saw Aunt Liu holding a cigarette to Yong Xing’s face, back against me, I cannot see where the cigarette was pressed to, only seeing Yong Xing’s hands covering the upper half of his face, screaming. Chen Weicheng’s face turned cold, but he looked like he is in a daze of some sort. If I was one of those people standing, I would not be distracted… unless he failed to deliver the violin?

“Tell Master Five, what he owes in debt is not only to me, it is always better to be cautious. Otherwise, repercussions will be waiting for him.” 

A sudden strike of foreshadowing hit me, instincts telling me that this Master Five may be related to Chen Weicheng’s vengeance that Zhou Min was talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's Note: This is the chapter that made me want to translate this whole thing for English speaking readers, and yes it is my favorite chapter. I love a good old pub confrontation. Aunt Liu is my favorite character in this fic, can you tell? As such, I tried to apply a lot of care into translation and had some roadblocks as well. If I had not mentioned this before, AlbertWeyn has a way of writing that is descriptive, and yet succinct and straight to the point. 
> 
> Revised the previous chapters too so now the speeches by different people are separated by paragraph spacing for easier reading. 
> 
> More notes below. 
> 
> (1) The word Min here is 敏 (Mǐn), more commonly used for girl's names, hence the comment.  
> (2) Bro, a manner of respect for an older man, unlike the "bro" more commonly used among friends.  
> (3) Trying to live day by day, exact wording here is "混口饭", aka mixing rice into the mouth, aka, eating anything for survival.  
> (4) This is my favorite sentence of this chapter, and I feel like I have given this injustice: "年龄和阅历框住了想象的边缘，只能堪堪看到马路牙子上肆意铺张的日光，想象着穿着格子衬衣的男人骑着摩托车的身影，影子远远地留在身后。" Literal translation: age and experience framed the borders of imagination, I could only see the extravagant bright light, imagining the back of a man in plaid on a bike, shadow far behind. It was meant to say Xiao Miao was imagining the scene of watching Chen Weicheng riding a bike from afar, and yet it's written oh so beautifully in Chinese.  
> (5) Master Five, also known as Old Five (to people who don't respect him, and called behind his back) and Aunt Liu's competitor in the underworld. Zhou Min is careful in his words against Old Five's men, and since Xiao Miao is Aunt Liu's direct relative and hence (by theory) is higher ranked than Master Five's men.  
> (6) [Qipao.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cheongsam)  
> (7) Original wording here, "这亏，可不是白吃的". Literally translated as, "this loss, we cannot eat for nothing." This is a phrase meant to say, they cannot take a loss.  
> (8) Leave it as little sister's gift: Aunt Liu pretty much means, give the spot back to me, in a most respectful way, calling herself little sister versus Old Five. To give face: to give respect, it is a Chinese cultural aspect of giving face to your elders or people higher ranked than you. "I will not be disrespectful" is also written as "I am not someone who does not give face" (那我也不是不给面子的人) in Chinese by the author. This translator switched it up for reading purposes. 
> 
> Apologies for any discrepancies or inaccuracies.


	4. Four Hours and 36 Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four hours and thirty-six minutes later, the operation successfully concluded.

Chen Weicheng was dumbfounded for a moment before simply approaching to sit by Yang Boyao, “I did not expect to see you here, Dr. Yang.”

Perhaps it was because of the milk tea, but Yang Boyao did not look as cold as last night; there was more seeping warmth. While laughing, he explained the reason he came.

“You still had your violin case, were you performing?” Chen Weicheng asked.

“No,” Yang Boyao originally did not intend to answer, but he had let his guard down. “The string broke, I am going to get it replaced.”

“When I was young, I learned the violin for a bit.” Yang Boyao looked at his thumb on reflex and then observed his neck.

“How about now?”

“Didn’t want to learn it anymore.” Chen Weicheng took a sip of his milk tea, ending the topic of conversation.

“How is your wound today?”

He shifted his head at Yang Boyao's direction, the other’s fringe sweeping between his brows, and his black-rimmed glasses making him look like a student.

The lips that have been moisturized by milk tea looked like jelly. Chen Weicheng wonders if the other’s lips are as soft, moist, thick, and bouncy, of course, he only meant it innocuously.

“It’s okay, just hurts a little.” Yang Boyao noticed the short-haired girl behind the counter kept staring at them, and he unnaturally changed his line of sight. Just when he was about to say something, his phone suddenly rang.

Dr. Jiang who was responsible for the afternoon surgery got gashed by another patient’s family member, and the other doctors are not qualified to be a head surgeon, so they had to contact Yang Boyao.

“Alright, I am coming over right now.” He rushedly explained the reason before leaving, the cup of bubble tea on his table was left half full, and his violin case forgotten on aside.

Chen Weicheng turned his head, watching the other’s back as he ran outside, the bubbles in his mouth unchewed, but still swiveling between his lips and mouth.

The black case came into vision. It is Yang Boyao’s violin.

He hugged the case and ran out, but he could not even see Yang Boyao’s shadow anymore. Chen Weicheng took out his phone from his pocket, after thinking, he sent a text. “Your violin is here with me, do you want me to bring it over to you or will you come back later for it?” After a while, he decided to open the case, inside he sees a “Practice” logo, and of course, Yang Boyao’s violin.

He reached out to touch it, but at the last moment, pulled back. Chen Weicheng expression mirrored someone who just woke up from a dream, and he closed the violin case. After he asked Zhou Min for his bike’s keys he took the case and left; not to return it.

Mianfang Road’s instrument store has been around for 34 years; when Chen Weicheng was young, his house was around this area. However, it takes about twenty minutes from Fengxi Road.

Luckily Zhou Min’s gas tank is full.

The shop’s boss is an old man with a bed of white hair, he adjusted his glasses, eyes widened. “You are…”

Chen Weicheng smiled briefly, holding the violin case strap, “It’s me, Chengcheng.”

“Aiya…” The old man walked from behind the counter, steps a bit rushed, almost hitting the edge of the counter, “I, this… hasn’t it been more than ten years, Chengcheng, you’re all grown up…” his eyes turned red, and he wanted to say something, but he stopped.

“What is with this violin, does it need fixing?”

Chen Weicheng shakes his head. “No,” he placed the case on the counter, “The string broke.”

The old man went to take a box of strings from the cabinet on the table, as he opened the case he asked, “I didn’t expect you to still play...”

“This is my friend’s violin. I hadn't touched the instrument for a long time.” The old man looked up immediately, trembling as he touched the violin body, after a while, he sighed, no longer speaking.

After considering, Chen Weicheng took another box of strings and put it into the case, took out some money from his pocket, and places it on the counter.

The old man held Chen Weicheng’s hand, “Weicheng, the reason you no longer play the violin, is it because of that incident?” He did not answer but instead look at their hands.

“It is so many years now, those people have either gotten old or passed, you shouldn’t keep shrouding yourself… it is time to come out of it.”

“Uncle Xie, they are old or dead, but some people don’t even have the opportunity to grow old.” He slammed his palm on the counter, the tension relieving from it as soon as it happened, “If I come out of it… who is going to avenge them?”

After so many years, his movements are like a rusty machine, he lifted the violin with familiarity and yet not, picking on a note that does not belong.

No one knows the suffering through jumping music sheets and movement every night, repeatedly being mentioned, and practiced, as if preparing for a grandiose performance. (1)

From that day on, Chen Weicheng no longer touched the violin, and yet the violin does not seem to have left him.

The wound on his arm aches in pain, and Chen Weicheng gives up, carrying the violin case on his back instead.

Yang Boyao did not see Chen Weicheng’s text, it has been four hours since he in the surgery room, he knows at the surgery room in the floor above him, the surgeon Dr. Jiang that should be handling this particular surgery is being rescued, and he cannot lose concentration.

This is coronary bypass surgery, both anesthesiologist and instrument nurse are new faces, he had not worked with them before, out of the ten faces in the room, the only one he has worked with before is the circulating nurse (2).

Due to the patient not being in prime condition, this surgery’s time requires a longer time than original coronary bypass surgeries.

After the bypass, the breast needs to be sewed shut, and until the end, Yang Boyao remained tense. His assistant helped him to wipe the sweat off his forehead, and still, his mask is completely drenched.

Four hours and thirty-six minutes later, the surgery successfully concludes.

After explaining the situation briefly to the patient’s family, Yang Boyao sees black; the nurse who was passing by him immediately reached out to hold him, but he rejected the other’s suggestion to rest and asked about Dr. Jiang’s situation instead.

The young nurse shakes her head. “I don’t know, the carotid artery looks like it is cut, I cannot estimate the blood loss…”

“What happened exactly?”

“Her father panicked when he heard Dr. Jiang saying that he is not positive about the situation, but we did not expect this to happen. Dr. Jiang said there’s a huge possibility she will not survive the operation, so he does not suggest surgery. That man suddenly yelled loudly, brought up a knife out of nowhere, screamed “You want to kill my daughter”, and gashed Dr. Jiang’s neck… Xiao Xia tried to hold him, and was hurt as well.”

Yang Boyao’s finger twitched. “How is Xiao Xia?”

“Xiao Xia only has minor cuts, he is luckier than Dr. Jiang (3).”

He sat alone in the break room, after changing his clothes.

The man who had hurt Dr. Jiang is the father of a girl with congenital heart disease. He remembers the girl is called Yan Rong, at the end of last month her situation had stabilized, but suddenly her sickness worsened, followed by various complications… the critical notice has also been given a few times. Yang Boyao does not understand why Yan Rong’s father would hurt Dr. Jiang.

He laid his head low, takes out his phone from his pocket. He wants to find someone to talk to, and yet now after taking out his phone he does not know who to bring up this matter to.

Chen Weicheng’s messages have filled his inbox.

The latest message was twenty minutes ago, “Dr. Yang, can I come to find you at the hospital? I have your violin.”

The slightly melancholic Dr. Yang rearranged his expression (4) and left the break room.

He is not sure if Chen Weicheng has already arrived… while he was pondering this, he sees the man who was carrying his violin case on the passageway.

“Chen Weicheng!” He raised his voice slightly, the man in plaid looked around immediately to his direction, a smile on his face. When Chen Weicheng came close, he noticed that the man’s bandaged right arm looks off.

“This… What happened to your wound?” Unconsciously, Yang Boyao’s tone turned irate.

Chen Weicheng did not expect that while he was fighting with Yong Xing’s men at Miao Miao’s, his wound has opened, he did not notice at all on the way from Fengxi Road to the hospital. The bandage is completely dyed crimson by his blood.

“I will take care of your wound. Didn’t I tell you to pay attention?” The man did not respond, when he frowned and looked up, the other is carrying a silly expression on his face.

Chen Weicheng suddenly thought that an angry Dr. Yang resembles some kind of tiny animal (5), he could not wait for Dr. Yang to notice the freshly changed string of the violin in the case, as well as the extra strings that he had slid into them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) 没人知道那些跳跃的曲谱和动作，在每一个煎熬的不分昼夜的日子里，反复被提及、被排演，好像在为了某一场盛大的演出。 "No one knows the suffering through jumping music sheets and movement every night, repeatedly being mentioned and practiced, as if preparing for a grandiose performance. " The description here is to describe the hard work of practicing the violin, a pain only you yourself know and can experience. It sounds so much better in Chinese.  
> (2) the exact wording used here is 转机师. Searches did not quite help me with what this occupation could be, so I went for a [ circulator/circulating nurse](https://www.nursingexplorer.com/careers/circulating-nurse).  
> (3) Xiao Xia's gender here was never clearly specified. The translator took liberties to give Xiao Xia a gender.  
> (4) rearranging one's expression is close to composing a mask to protect your own feelings/emotions, or to portray a certain sort of persona (i.e professional, friendly, etc).  
> (5) Chen Weicheng means here that even though Dr. Yang is angry, Chen Weicheng found his expression more endearing and adorable.


	5. Gaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stared hard at Chen Weicheng, dazedly looking at Yang Boyao, an action he had been maintaining since we arrived.

These few days the shop’s business is booming, there were a few times I only arrived home at dawn, and usually, Chen Weicheng’s shift is at dawn...

While we are at this topic, Chen Weicheng usually does not show up often during the day, but it was not much of an issue since he lives so near, so if there were anything we could just give him a call.

On Wednesday, our regular supplier Old Zhang had some matters in his hometown and is going to put aside his business for a while, so Zhou Min and I decided to go to the mall to search for suitable suppliers on our break.

After I was done with the last customer, I took out my phone to call Chen Weicheng, however, another man picked up.

I have always been sensitive to sounds, what more when the owner of the voice just moved above my floor a few days ago; Dr. Yang who came to my store to order bubble tea.

“Er… Mr. Chen… is at an inconvenience right now, please hold.”

I cannot help but guess what this Chen Weicheng (1) was doing, and not before long, his muffled voice came from the receiver. “Xiao Miao? What happened, someone came to the store to muddle?”

“No, later I want to go with Zhou Min to the market to see Old Zhang, and find some suppliers, can you come over to watch the store?”

“Ah, not a problem, can I bring a friend along?”

“Who?” I asked almost immediately, and at the same time, the question’s answer floated into my mind.

“Dr. Yang.” Chen Weicheng told me.

About twenty minutes later, while I sat behind Zhou Min on his Kawasaki bike, my brain is still full of doubt; when did these two people become friends?

Around ten, Zhou Min and I returned to the store, Chen Weicheng was sitting behind the counter in a daze. I looked around and did not see Doctor Yang. “Where is Dr. Yang?”

Chen Weicheng did a silencing gesture with his finger and pointed to the sofa by the counter where I usually rest. Dr. Yang was curled up in the sofa sleeping, his glasses slightly sliding off, messy bangs covering his forehead, and his sleeping face carrying a hint of pink.

I stared hard at Chen Weicheng, dazedly looking at Yang Boyao, an action he had been maintaining since we arrived (2).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's Note: Fairly short chapter, so quick update. We have passed the halfway point of this fic! :) Also, this fic’s translated summary has been revised to reflect it’s original and proper meaning.
> 
> (1) the original text says 这家伙陈伟丞, which really means "this guy Chen Weicheng". The translator reduced this.  
> (2) "I stared hard at Chen Weicheng, dazedly looking at Yang Boyao, an action he had been maintaining since we arrived." This sentence means that Chen Weicheng's daze is because he has been gazing at Yang Boyao, hence the title of this chapter.


	6. Floating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilt is akin to floating; it is an unreal reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: The medical portion is made up, please inform me in case of any inaccuracies, thank you.

Yang Boyao despises night shifts; it's either you get bored to death, or you get exhausted to death.

A heavily fractured man was admitted into the operation room. While Dr. Lee was arranging for him to be his first assistant; the receptionist informed them there was an overturned bus accident, and the hospital will be admitting a number of patients.

“Dr. Yang, you are responsible for that, as for the first assistant…. Cheng Fei, you do the job.”

The man who got picked pointed at himself. “Me?”

Dr. Lee nodded. “Yes.”

A group of doctors changed into their blue scrubs, waits at the entrance.

At the forefront Dr. Yang watches the glass door, as the sounds of the ambulance’s siren and the lights come forth, “Be ready everyone,” he says. Like a battlefield, where all the soldiers are only waiting for that one signal. The people coming out from the ambulance, as well as the doors that are pushed open, spurred them into action. In a split second, the whole place descends into chaos.

The patients are marked with different color markers to mark the urgency of their injuries, and Yang Boyao diligently distributes the tasks. The painful screams, blood, and the floating dust not bothering Dr. Yang’s work. Very soon, all the patients are separated properly. The last patient’s abdomen area was pierced by a tree branch, a big portion on the patient’s thigh deformed from a fracture, and a third of the patient’s face was burnt. “Send this patient to surgery room no 3, hurry!” He moved as well, leaving the task's supervision to another doctor.

“There is another part where the branch is stuck inside…” Dr. Yang frowns his eyebrows, the patient continues to bleed profusely, blood pressure increasing rapidly. “I cannot see any other wounds, does he have any medical history or allergies to anesthesia?”

”No.”

“Dr. Yang, could there be a possibility that because the branch has blocked the wound, the blood pressure increased inside and caused internal bleeding?” he looked at the person, it is the new intern, tasked as the second assistant. The blood pressure continues to increase, edging close to dangerous boundaries.

“Then let’s take a look. The blood is blocking the vision, please prepare for suction.”

“Yes.” The situation is as he foretold, while there was bleeding at the wound, there was also internal bleeding.

“You performed excellently.” Dr. Yang said while washing his hands, the second assistant standing beside him at the sink washing his hands as well.

“Thank you, Dr. Yang.” The man removed his surgical cap, “Actually four years ago in surgery you encountered a similar situation, that was a tumor removal surgery.”

“You did your homework…” he smiled slightly.

Yang Boyao did not want to stay any longer, but this second assistant kept going. "I always admired you, Dr. Yang. Each of your surgeries, I have studied carefully.”

“What is your name?”

“Chen Zhe.”

“This time you came to be my second assistant on the interim, yes? Do you have any interest in joining my group?” Dr. Yang removed his scrubs and adjusted his glasses, his smile bigger this time.

“I do!”

The busy night shift finally ended, a cup of coffee was enough to sustain Yang Boyao until he got home.

When he got home Yang Boyao opened his case to find the new string, he immediately knew whose actions this was.

He remembered last night when he was in the office, putting a new bandage on Chen Weicheng, also recalling Chen Weicheng mentioning his experience of learning the violin when he was young. “Can I ask you why you don’t practice anymore?”

Chen Weicheng startlingly raised his head, when their eyes met he immediately lowered his head again. “Dr. Yang, can I ask you, have you ever lost a patient on the operating table?” This is a somewhat sensitive question.

“Yes, I have.” Yang Boyao finished bandaging, he leaned back on his chair, while looking at Chen Weicheng. “She was 13 years old, car accident. We informed her family to ask if we could perform an amputation, but the heavy injuries were hinging on major organ failures, when we received her parents’ agreement letter, the organ failures have started…” he held a round cap ballpen in his hands, repeatedly pressing the pen’s cap, “Too complicated, and too late.”

“So what about you, why don’t you practice anymore?” Yang Boyao puts his pen down.

“I played the violin once for a person, that person killed my parents.”

Chen Weicheng’s expression did not have any change, as if all he said was he practiced scales for an hour. The topic changed, going deeper.

Yang Boyao did not think this will be the reason, he is at a loss. Chen Weicheng moved his arm, picking up the round cap ballpen on the table that Yang Boyao has placed down, pressing once, “Each time I touch that violin, I will feel a type of guilt. If so, I will rather not pick up my violin or my bow again.”

“At least... For me, the violin is my friend.” Yang Boyao forced a smile, his brows still carrying some pain, “Isn’t performing a way to share your emotions? With your instrument.”

“Humans can lie, make mistakes, fail… those music notes cannot.” Yang Boyao stares at his hand, “I do not know what that means, especially to you. Maybe you can try picking up that violin again because you need to face him, not be scared of him (1).”

“Who?”

“The person you performed for.”

“Dr. Yang,” Chen Weicheng looks unhappy, “I do not fear him… besides, the one who died is only your patient, so…”

“My patient?” Yang Boyao is unhappy now, but he kept going with the topic, swallowing his dissatisfaction mildly, “I am a doctor, and I became a doctor because I want to save them. I think they all have their own children, and also wish to see their children grow up.” Chen Weicheng decides to leave, he suddenly thought that what Yang Boyao is saying is confusing his brain. Dr. Yang who was sitting also stood up quickly, a sharp shriek coming from the chair, the round cap ballpen on the table rolling down to the floor. “I don’t wish for them to die at another’s hand, or for their children to develop a fear of playing the violin.”

“Chen Weicheng, I do not mean to investigate you, it is pure coincidence, my teacher was responsible for your mother’s surgery. I know about the incident.”

Those powerful words held Chen Weicheng to the ground, a pain brought from the past enveloping him; the light dimming in the operation room and the sound from the hallway, the heavy footsteps delivering bad news from the doors.

“It is still difficult for you to understand. Dr. Yang, you are a doctor, but you are not that child’s parents.”

What is death? Humans get hurt, but the source of pain is not because of death itself, instead, it is because these people are no longer around. The path we walked together these ten years or so will no longer have your trace, those thousands or ten thousands of exchanged words, I will no longer be able to repeat to you, and you could no longer rant to me every day about the traffic or tiredness from work.

I love you, even if the subject of these words are no longer here, even if you would no longer know or respond, this is the pain brought from death. In the dark house, there is only one window to the street outside with bustling people and cars. (2)

Chen Weicheng recalled when he was at the instrument store, the note sounding from when he picked the violin. He remembers how Yang Boyao looked like when he was holding the violin, the violin has a new string which he went to replace.

Suddenly he returned to that day, his violin smashed in the dining hall, with splinters soaked in blood, and the sound of it falling contrasting with the dripping sound of blood, bound to him like gangrene. “Should I pick it up again?” He asked, but no one answers. The bathtub is full of water, he laid inside, letting the water lift his body while submerging his face.

Guilt is like floating, it is an unreal reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's Notes: From now going forward, we are on for a full-fledged speed train ride story-wise. 
> 
> The chapter summary has been revised properly, as well as a few minute things. Updates will be irregular, but completion is in sight. 
> 
> (1) This 'him', in my opinion, carries a double meaning. The violin Eddy played, as well as the person who had killed Eddy's parents.  
> (2) In my humble opinion, this alludes to the state of his house after his parents' death, in contrast with the busy road outside. In my head, this refers to Eddy's mental state as well. Otherwise, this probably just refers to current Eddy, linking to the next sentence. (October 3rd, 2020, thank you to the original author for correcting this sentence, originally this was mistranslated as "a street with fire hydrant sitting outside".)


	7. Tune of the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What he meant to say was, he once had very high expectations, and he got heartbroken over shattered dreams… but just because you don’t care about the heartbreak, it does not mean you can’t feel it, and no one’s experiences are better than anyone else’s.” Yang Boyao breathes, “Please reconsider, no matter the time, going to school is a valuable experience. It will not necessarily make you a valuable asset to society, but at least it allows you to see clearly what you really want.”

I rarely discuss my family matters with anyone besides Aunt Liu, even Zhou Min who is with me every day does not understand why I have shown up here.

The world is huge, able to carry seven billion people, and also small, small enough to let us meet people who have similar experiences.

Because of bubble tea, Chen Weicheng met Yang Boyao; because of the neighborhood, Yang Boyao moved to the floor above me. Because he could not speak of what he carries with him, I met someone who shares the same experience as me -- Chen Weicheng. Aunt Liu told me his story.

It was not any complicated business dealings nor was it any earth-shattering scandals, a television drama that could go up to three seasons… While that group of people was planning to get rid of the boss at the West District, Chen Weicheng’s family who was coming out of a banquet heard the entire process. Chen Weicheng was lucky enough to not be captured and killed at the spot, instead, he was accidentally tossed into Aunt Liu’s car. 

“I have never been friendly with those people, so saving him does not cause any trouble for me… I initially thought I am doing charity, and just financing his education was sufficient, but afterward, he decided to stay here and work for me.” Aunt Liu laughed, and she could not see the smile on her face. 

I recalled that morning when I was in second grade, and walking into the school compound, after about twenty or thirty steps, I looked back, to see my mom smiling at me. The smile in front of me now looks exactly similar. She is my mother’s sister, even if there are some things that may sound similar when said, are not thought in the same way. When Aunt Liu picked up Chen Weicheng she was 41 years old, six years since her own biological son Liu Zefang died from a car accident. Perhaps that night, she found something else; her future, and Chen Weicheng’s future. 

Zhou Min has mentioned before, there are some people in the group who suspected Chen Weicheng was Aunt Liu’s son, but both had not said anything.

Chen Weicheng still stops by the store, the injury on his hand is almost healing, soon he should go back to Aunt Liu’s main store. Dr. Yang stops by quite often with Chen Weicheng, carrying his black violin case. 

I see Chen Weicheng would carry that black canvas bag sometimes, the black one with a “Practice” logo. I got reminded of my own old worn bag, and how I keep forgetting to get a new one. 

“Xiao Miao… this,” Zhou Min waved his hand, and I saw the item in his hand, an acceptance notice.

“Yes, I know.”

“Yes?” He looks doubtful, “This is an occasion worth celebrating, you got accepted, why this expression?” 

“Zhou Min, I have told you before, I do not want to go…” 

“How can you not go! Weicheng, can you look at this child!” Zhou Min looks like he is very angry. I thought he had heard what I said prior. 

Chen Weicheng walks over, Dr. Yang, who was sitting at the sofa scribbling something while drinking his bubble tea, looks over. 

“… Xiao Miao, you don't like this school?” 

“Not that,” I shake my head, “I don't like school, it is better to stay here and work for Aunt Liu.”

Chen Weicheng slammed the acceptance notice on the table, startling me a bit, Dr. Yang who was also looking got surprised, his back sitting up straight.

“How old are you? You are only 17 or 18 and not going back to school, you want to spend the rest of your life in this bar? Or follow your Aunt Liu on the streets to fight? Can you stab people with a knife, or do you dare shoot a gun?” Chen Weicheng’s face is darkened, his stare piercing, as if chaining me on the ground. Aunt Liu’s words echo in my head. 

“What about you?” I feel like crying, at least when Chen Weicheng’s parents loved him when they were alive, but I did not have anything from the beginning, I do not need school, do not need companionships, I just want a place to settle down. 

“Me?” Confusion hovered over his face for a moment, and suddenly he understood what I meant. My tears slowly filled over the rim. “When I was 14, I always imagined that when I was 17 or 18 I could pick a conservatory instead of the medical school my parents wished for me to attend, we could have argued or negotiated, but I do not have that choice.” Yang Boyao stood up, an expression of concern. 

Chen Weicheng slapped the acceptance notice on me, the stiff envelope hurting my hand. 

“You can stand here and tell us you don’t want this, what about me? My future has diminished without a trace. My parents, the figures I could have complained, argued, rebelled, negotiated with… they…” he could not speak anymore. He said these next words towards Zhou Min, “Little girls only want to follow their hearts, just let her do whatever she wants.” He did not bother about Yang Boyao, just running straight out of the store.

Yang Boyao comes over, clapping my back, pointing at my arm, “There's an injury, it is minor, do you have disinfectant?” 

I nodded. “It is alright, I can take care of this.” 

“What he meant to say was, he once carried very high expectations, and he was heartbroken over shattered dreams… but just because you don’t care about the heartbreak, it doesn’t mean you can’t feel it, and no one’s experiences are better than anyone else’s.” Yang Boyao breathes, “Please reconsider, no matter the time, going to school is a valuable experience, it will not necessarily make you a valuable asset to society, but at least it allows you to see clearly what you really want.” 

“I am going to see him.” Yang Boyao leaves the chair, walking out with his violin case.

Only Zhou Min and I were left in the store, it was 2 am in the morning with no customers, I could not hold it in anymore, so I hugged Zhou Min and cried. 

I rarely discuss my family matters with anyone besides Aunt Liu, so they do not know that my father died in a gang fight, and my mother, after taking care of me single-handedly for 15 years, died of cancer. 

When I was on the way home, riding the small bicycle from the store, I went to the West River Bridge for a bit, and I saw two shadows from a distance; the violin case making me recognize Chen Weicheng and Yang Boyao. 

Dr. Yang who always looked melancholic, and Mr. Chen, who came out from an alleyway all blooded, who wanted a fully sweetened bubble tea the next day; their shoulders were pressed together. Dr. Yang has his violin out, playing his violin in a restrained, yet alive, manner.

The trees by the road gave me cover. I saw Dr. Yang’s movements slowing down, he sat by Chen Weicheng’s left side, putting his bow down, to hold Chen Weicheng’s hand. 

The two figures overlapped, perhaps they were hugging, or perhaps they were kissing, the melancholic Dr. Yang and Mr. Chen who wants full sweetness in his bubble tea finally walked together towards the small residential area. 

I took out my mp3 and earbuds from my pocket, listening to some music for a bit, before riding my bicycle towards home. I suddenly realized that I hate this name. (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's Notes:  
> (1) which name? well, it is definitely up to one's own interpretation. In my head, Miaomiao meant Chen Weicheng. It could be another person, or even herself.


End file.
